Secret Danger Man
by BOMB4Y
Summary: BL, 18D, XD-rape, SD: Dino had always been drawn to dangerous things, despite his clumsy nature. At times they bit back and caused so much pain - but among them, there might perhaps be one dangerous enough to protect him and shelter him from the rain.


**Disclaimer:** Characters of Amano Akira / 天野明 ©

Fan work by BOMB4Y LiveJournal/deviantART

**Series:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyouya x Dino Cavallone (18D) - **Side pairings: **Xanxus x Dino Cavallone (XD), Superbia Squalo x Dino Cavallone (SD)

**Summary:** Dino had always been drawn to dangerous things, despite his clumsy nature. There were times when these creatures bit back and caused so much pain - but among them, there might perhaps be one dangerous enough to protect him and shelter him from the rain.

**Warning:** BL, mild swearing, mentions of rape

**Note/Info:** Although Dino, in this story, subsequently gives himself up as a 'sacrifice', it is in fact pretty much regarded as non-consensual given how forceful it was. It's the first time I'm writing something twisted, so please guide me should I have made a mistake in narration.

* * *

**Secret Danger Man**

* * *

"Dream? How is _that _a dream? It's suicide, Squalo, surely you know that!"

How did it happen? Their roads had gotten so far apart that it'd come as a shock to Dino. They'd been so close before, and now Squalo was dead set on a 'mission' - something he'd decided was a manly mission of his dreams. That mission didn't include Dino, and like it or not, it hurt to be left behind.

"Shut the fuck up! What would YOU know of dreams? You whiny crybaby!"

"Well, I have a dream to pick the Cavallone family up and set it back to its rightful place," even he didn't sound too sure about it himself. But it had to be said. "It's foolish to give up your life for that sort of thing. He isn't even considered the rightful boss yet - and you know, he's dangerous!"

There was a dead silence. From a barely audible chuckle to a full-blown laugh breaking it, Squalo's fierce gaze fell straight at the sandy blond.

"How long have you known me, Dino?"

Dino stubbornly refused to answer. Defiant steps echoed up to him and he felt his shirt pulled roughly, his head snapping backwards at the force of it. This time, Squalo was in his face, snarling.

"I'd thought you'd known me long enough to realize that I'm not afraid of anything. I've protected you, Dino. I gave you strength. And you? You've been nothing but a dead-weight to me, holding me back. Xanxus has everything you haven't, and you're calling _him _a threat? Fuck you, Cavallone! You're jealous he'd pick me - no, or are you jealous of him being a great family head that you can't ever be?"

Words had never stung harder than these. Dino wasn't extremely good in reasoning with people - he cared and he showed it as much as he could. Sometimes, however, they never got through. Dino was clumsy, both in action and words. There were times when it'd caused rifts between him and Squalo; Squalo at times picked him to bits because of that. He never held it against Squalo, however; he knew Squalo was a direct person and how he wasn't one bit petty - on the contrary - Squalo never minced with words and he did cause unintentional hurt.

But this time, it stung really hard. He'd been afraid of it, but he couldn't just back down when he wanted to save a friend from some kind of impending doom. There was no light in Xanxus' path, Dino knew as much, only absolute destruction, so he, and many others, foresaw. Many bloody battles and needless bloodshed, perhaps. He didn't want Squalo's blood spilled. He'd brave himself and try to talk Squalo out of it, but he never knew how hard it'd bite him.

Squalo's grip slowly relaxed. Gray eyes looked back solemnly at him, as if apologizing, but no words came. The silver-haired man walked out of the empty hallway, and into the street shadowed by a cloudy sky.

It was horrid how they parted ways that day.

Dino slowly brushed his shirt down, straightening out the creases. If only he could have told Squalo how he'd gotten more confident, how hard he tried in so many things, and how he didn't fall over so often any more. And how he'd stopped crying. He was grown up, very much so.

They'd been so close before. But Squalo never saw these things. They'd drifted apart even before it was evident. Somehow, some time back, Squalo had stopped paying attention to Dino, having found a different sort of fire. It hurt. It really did. It was horrid how they parted ways that day. But Dino'd stopped crying a long time ago.

He took a step forward; _one_, _two_, _three_, and with them exited the hallway. He had something else to do that day.

* * *

None of his family were present. In that small drawing room, there, other than himself, was Xanxus. He'd petitioned for a meeting between them a little earlier on, and was very surprised that it had been granted that evening itself. He stared across the room to the young man on the seat before him.

"Good evening."

"Hmmm."

The dark-haired young man hadn't even been polite enough to stand or return the greeting. Instead, he cast a dark look at the blond, making Dino feel very nervous indeed. Frightened as he was, however, Dino was determined to have this solved. If he could only get the Vongola heir to cast Squalo aside, Squalo would be safe. Angry and rejected, but safe. "This is about Squalo."

"Is it?" Xanxus finally got up. He walked up to Dino and leaned in. "What of Squalo?"

"I'd like his name off your member list, Sir," Dino fought hard to keep his voice from wavering, the heady scent of Xanxus' cologne causing his head to spin. Deep-set eyes that told wild stories bore into his soul - but the voice sounded a little amused.

"_You'_d like his name off the list?"

"Yes. Please."

"Dino Cavallone, was it?" Xanxus straightened himself. Dino swallowed down an urge to take a deep breath of relief now that Xanxus wasn't too close for comfort anymore. The dark-haired man set himself back onto the armchair, cupping his chin with his hand, as if deep in thought.

"You do know that you're one of the families supporting the Vongola's core one, don't you?"

"Yes," Dino replied, a little surprised at the question.

"So what do you have against the famiglia list - or more precisely, Squalo joining its ranks?"

Dino found himself unable to answer. He'd invoke the wrath of Xanxus if he told the truth - and he couldn't find a good enough cover-up for it. The blond looked at Xanxus helplessly; he knew it was going to take all evening to figure it out, and by then, Xanxus would be fully suspicious of the whole thing.

"Squalo's to be my consigliore, as you already know - and that's by no means a light position that I can just have him give up," the dark-haired Vongola stated, his gaze running up and down Dino's figure. "Without a price, that is."

"Huh?"

"I'll strike a bargain with you, Dino Cavallone," Xanxus rose again, this time leaning in far closer than before. Despite every effort to put up a brave front, Dino shrunk back almost instinctively; Xanxus looked more beast than human at that angle, and with that look in his eyes. The blond fumbled backwards and found himself cornered against a wall. A warm breath brushed against his ear. "If you'll give me a complete bodily replacement for Squalo, I shall remove him from the list. What say you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Do you know what it is that I want?"

Dino took one long look into the hungry eyes and nodded slowly. Xanxus smirked, made his way to the door and locked it with a click.

* * *

It hurt, even after week. Dino fingered the still vivid bruises and wondered how it was that he chanced to still be alive. He shuddered as he remembered being tied up and battered, bitten and choked, the ordeal lasting five hours. And how, despite being hardly able to stand, he'd been forced out of the room wearing whatever that hadn't been ripped very badly.

And now, he had to confront Xanxus again, because he'd discovered that Squalo _hadn't _been removed as a consigliore and was going away on a 'training mission' already.

"You promised."

Xanxus was seated in the armchair, swirling the wine in his glass. He looked at Dino, and shook his head. "My very words were, 'if you'll give me a complete bodily replacement for Squalo, I shall remove him from the list'. Until now, I haven't seen a _complete _bodily replacement yet. Surely you know that your skills aren't in par with Squalo? Moreover," a feral smirk appeared, "I've never bedded him even once."

Dino was at a loss for words, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The tall dark-haired man stood up.

"You, Cavallone, aren't any sort of replacement." An arm shot forward, clasping at his jaw tightly. "You're _mine_. You and your family _belong _to the Vongola. There was no trade of any sort available from the very start."

"Beast!" Dino spat back. Burgundy eyes gleamed with fury, and palm met the blond's face with a resounding smack, sending him to the floor with a loud bang. Dino coughed, blood spilling from his mouth and nose.

"You'll serve me, whether you want to, or not, when _I_ become the Vongola's head," the voice was lowered almost to a hush. "And then, Dino Cavallone, you'll rue the day you ever spoke back to me." A hard kick landed in his gut and Dino doubled over in pain, feeling his one or two of his ribs crack. Numb in shock and red spotting his vision, he vaguely heard and felt the tear of fabric before registering that they were _his clothes getting ripped_. He feebly resisted, flailing around, both in horror and anger, before receiving a blow to his head and his world turning black.

When Dino came to, he was alone in the room. The door was shut, but Dino guessed that it wasn't locked. Gathering the ripped shirt and coat together, he shrugged them on and buttoned his pants. He took deep, shaking breaths and got unsteadily to his knees, gazing out of the window. The sky outside was cloudy that day.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip._

Little drops of water splattered on the tiled floor.

_Drip._

* * *

The rain had gotten light. Tsuna and his family had already won the fight and were rightful heirs of the rings. Dino smiled up at the sky; it felt good. Although he was wet, freezing, without an umbrella and missing his right shoe, having lost the latter object after tripping over a can and falling over. Judging from the angle of his previous spill, it was probably in the drainage. He walked over to it and started poking around with a stick.

The rain suddenly stopped. Dino blinked in surprise. He looked up to see a silent, somewhat-amused Hibari holding an umbrella over him. "Explain yourself, herbivore."

"Ha ha, I seem to have lost my shoe. Carry on your way, Kyouya. I'll find it, don't worry."

Without a word, Hibari got down and began to help Dino find his shoe. It didn't take them very long to locate it, with Hibari's levelheaded deduction skills. It was a thing only non-herbivores could do, it was decided, so Dino never questioned it. They found the shoe in the drain, soddy, wet and filled with mud. Hibari stared at it. He then forced the umbrella into Dino's hand.

"Hold this."

"Kyouya?"

Hibari was busy removing his own shoes. It took a moment for Dino to realize why exactly he was doing it.

"You'll hurt yourself, Kyouya, walking without shoes."

Hibari merely grunted in reply.

The blond placed his hand on Hibari's steady shoulder, one more holding the umbrella above them both, but he knew better than to resist being shod; he'd be bitten to death if he did. The shoes were only slightly bigger than Dino's, but they were a sure sign that Hibari was going to grow bigger and stronger as a young man. The boy was almost only an inch shorter than Dino compared to when they first met.

Sprays of water droplets sat upon Hibari's lashes like tiny diamonds; dangerous as the boy was, he was a heavenly sight. At that moment, the world around them felt and smelled so clean and pure. If days like these would never end, he, Dino Cavallone, would perhaps be some prince from a fairy tale, having found his peaceful happily ever after.

The shoes finally on, Hibari got up. He looked at Dino, and Dino stared back. Neither men said a word. An umbrella propped itself over the two of them as it exchanged hands, and they started walking to where Hibari led the way.

* * *

**END**


End file.
